


Dangers of the Flesh

by artemisleia (fem_castielnovak)



Series: Huxloween 2016 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood Kink, Body Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Running, light cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fem_castielnovak/pseuds/artemisleia
Summary: Day 24: Body Horror Based on the music video for "Dangerous" by Big Data





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> Guys it's marked Dead Dove: Do Not Eat for a reason. Read the tags and move on if you're worried it's not for you.
> 
> I've been told that the fic experience is made even better if you've seen the [music video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8b4xYbEugo)

 

 

It's the same every morning; every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 6:15am, like clockwork. Hux leaves for his run by 6 every morning, and by quarter-past he is joined by an incredible and perverse companion. 

Known only as "Kylo Ren" thanks to an embroidered jersey he's worn on several occasions, Hux has had his company for the past five weeks. And in those five weeks, he's been subjected to the most horrific sort of conversation from the other man. Really, it's all truly terrible - as soon as they fall into pace, Ren starts talking dirty, body horror, cannibalistic shit to him about the people they see. Terrible ideas, well within the realm of possibility.

Hux could make it stop. He could change his schedule, or pick a different route, or call the police. But the thing is ... he likes it. He likes these nasty, filthy things that Ren is telling him. He likes thinking about them and jerking off to the replays of this man's voice when he's back home showering and rinsing off the sweat before work. He likes the habit and the ritual and the oxymoronic symbiosis he gets from a plateau in his runner's high and the heated arousal from his companion's words.

He doesn't know how this man found him or how he found out about his secret inclinations but Hux isn't ready to quit it yet.

 

So here he is, another misty Friday morning at 6:14, rounding the corner of Burbank and Elm, awaiting the gradual echo of a second set of steps fading into existence behind and then beside him. He takes a deep breath, focuses on his pace and his heart rate. But relaxation only comes when he can feel the presence of another body flanking his left.

 

"Lovely morning," he greets. 

Hux stays slient and keeps his pace.

Ren takes a deep breath, "There's a tang in the air, don't you think? Adds a certain heat to the wind."

A gust chills Hux's face and his mouth waters at the thought of a phantom iron piquancy in it. 

"What I wouldn't give for a cut of meat right now," Ren teases.

Hux shivers and swallows his salivation. He's become easy - when one would think that the frequency of these encounters would build up his stamina and ability to resist, it only makes him hungrier for it. It's becoming dangerous. 

"It's never good to think about food when you're running," he finally responds. He can practically hear Ren's grin. It's always bright and sharp when he's first able to eek a reaction from Hux. 

"It can be fun though," he replies easily, "Look." A hand sticks out in Hux's periphery. It points towards a mother loading two sleepy-looking, backpack-laden children into a crossover. 

"Soft, sweet baby fat," Ren croons. Hux stares at the blonde heads disappearing behind closing car doors. "Too small and too drowsy to escape once they're in your grasp." His gaze falls to their mother as she locks up the house. Ren keeps in sync; "And the mother - she's ample but petite. Enough to sink your teeth into but without the weight to be able to fend you off."

Hux watches her move until he knows he's become too obvious. But by then, Ren has already locked onto a new target - a runner approaching them in the distance. 

"This one, you could use his own momentum against him. Push him over from behind so he lands on all fours - and you get a view of that nice, round ass and meaty thighs." Hux watches the way his flesh jostles as he gets closer. 

"Think of all that pumping blood. How fast and freely it would spurt with just one bite." 

Hux is sure that he can hear the three distinct and collective heartbeats of all the runners. It more than fills the silence as the third runner passes them - and then it swiftly breaks; "Three piece suit, ten-o-clock."

Hux glances towards his left and locks onto a man loitering outside of his car, on a phone call. 

"You'd yank him in by his tie and take him out with a headbutt," Ren narrates, "while you pretend he's the asshole from work that you want to have hatesex with." And Hux swallows because how can he guess that? Is there something about him that makes it obvious to anyone who takes more than a passing glance? More than a brief analysis?  
Ren's been talking and he hasn't paid attention, "...-the concrete. And it wouldn't take much at all for the blood to start flowing - down his face and neck, staining crimson on that crisp, blue collar. Painting heavy strokes on his tie and lapels." Hux can see it in his mind oh so easily. 

"You'd think about it as you put your own on, later before you headed in for work." 

Hux has to suppress a shiver. How Ren can paint these pictures and still manage to keep his breathing under control is, to Hux, a feat beyond measure. 

"Let it motivate you," Ren wheedles as if he can read Hux's thoughts. 

And Hux does. He lets it fuel him to take another lap around the block - Ren trailing dutifully behind him - just to get a glimpse as fresh bodies depart from the safety of their homes. It isn't like being on the prowl for fresh game, no. It's like being in a candy factory, watching the machines work and routinely put out delicacies - blindly, mechanically ignorant of how enticing it all looks. With a simply Herculean effort, Hux manages to put himself back on his normal route; the last long stretch of empty road before they turn back on to his lane.  
The erection that always pains this last cooldown mile has cropped up within the past few minutes. His body seems to manage bloodflow well enough to keep him going, even if it does leave him light-headed and gritting his teeth at every jostling step. 

"Look," Ren goads, whisper-light. Hux almost doesn't; there isn't much more he can take. And yet, his eyes follow the line of Ren's finger. It's a homeless man sitting at the base of a decrepit fence. 

"Oh, it would be so easy to get to him. Overpower him and take him back to your house. He wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. And then it would be a simple matter of butchering.  

Hux's breath hitcches. This is a fantasy just on the other side of reality - within reach and far too tempting. 

"Hell," Ren huffs what might be a laugh, "you could consume him right here in the middle of the street."

The empty, empty street where people aren't within yelling distance and no one would miss the victim. Hux can't keep his mouth from watering, but he pulls his eyes from the huddled figure long enough to take a look at Ren's profile. 

Its overwhelming. All this violence inside him, having it painted back as a reflection in this dark, enticing man.

He turns to Ren with a measure of obviousness and makes eye contact, "Try to keep up," he says before taking off in a sprint fueled by a runner's high and desperation. 

Ren's footsteps loose rhythm, momentarily and Hux is proud that he can surprise him. But they pick up again almost as quickly. And now doesn't he feel victim? Chased down by the demon he's summoned and encouraged. 

With the very last of his energy, Hux runs up the gravel walkway that leads to his backyard to get to the shelter and shade at the side of his house behind a border of shrubbery. He stops by the AC unit and his hand flies out to latch onto Ren's arm and reel him in. Hux draws him to his chest and their bodies heave against each other as they struggle for breath. Ren leans heavily into him and lets their noses brush. Hux's eyes fly over his features, trying to read him but the attempt proves futile when the response he gets is a pelvis and hard dick sliding up against his own. 

" _Ren,_ " he sighs and then Ren groans into his mouth as he shoves him up against the side of the house.

He can tell it's going to be a quick race to the finish as Ren grinds into him, and Hux's mouth slips from the kiss as it opens in a too-wide groan. Ren just moves to kiss along his jaw and suck at the skin of his throat. Hux clutches Ren's hair as he nips and nibbles along Hux's neck. Hux reaches down to shove his running shorts down and spare his cock any more undue pressure. He's surprised when Ren gets his hands on it before he himself can, but the rough stroking he sets into quickly distracts from any other thoughts. Hux forces his thigh between Ren's - he wants to feel that hard cock rutting against him and Ren doesn't disappoint.

"Aren't we desperate for it," Hux manages to tease. Ren growls and moves to shut Hux up by kissing him. Hux lets him keep at it as his hand continues to drag up and down over Hux's cock - teasing at the head, digging over and over into the slit. But Hux wants to keep control, so he jerks his thigh upwards and gives a sharp tug to pull Ren's head away. Ren cries out but Hux ignores it in favor of latching onto his neck. 

" _Yes_ ," Ren moans, all eloquence obscured in his neediness. "Yes, yes, come  _on_." He rolls his hips against Hux and stops his stroking to instead cup Hux's cock against the divot of his hip. Their erections press against each other through the fabric. He kisses and sucks viciously but with a casual sort of absence stemming from his distraction - all he can think of is blood-stained sheets and a fleshy dinner for two; missing persons posters and well-prepared, fatty meat; Kylo laid out on a bed before him with cuts and bites and drips of blood oozing from carefully placed wounds, Hux's own blood dripping onto wide patches of untouched, pale skin like spring rain onto flower petals. Temptation at it's finest - delicacy presented and tasted, but carefully left for admiration instead of prepared for devouring. He will have to remember all of this for later on as a means of beginning to repay his companion for his morning monologues. Kylo moans suddenly. Hux scrapes his teeth but it's too tempting - he bites hard into a tendon of Ren's neck, and with a barely-muffled scream, the man comes in his pants. With the blood in his mouth and weak, shuddering aftershocks of the man pushed up against him, it only takes a few more hard thrusts into the wet spot of Ren's pants before he follows.

They're both panting when they separate, but Ren keeps his palms on the wall, leaving Hux bracketed in by his arms and body. His hair looks wild from hands running through and tugging at it. Ren laps at the blood on his lips and Hux swallows hard. He wipes the side of his mouth with the back of his wrist. Clears his throat. 

"Would you like to come in and clean up?" he asks between heavy breaths. 

Ren grins down at him lecherously which Hux takes for a resounding yes, so he pulls up his shorts then reaches out for Ren's wrist and drags him towards the back door. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the garbage chute. Odds are, if you're reading this, you aren't getting out of it anytime soon. The trash compactor is in use, comms are up, comments and kudos are down below with the uncrushable monsters. Thank you for joining us here, we hope you enjoyed the slide. ~artemisleia


End file.
